Already taken
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: Jane Lane and Brittany Taylor show off their tattoos to prove that they are off the market. Rated M for Sexual references, adult themes, coarse gestures, Dowager impressions and a non-traditional romantic relationship.


**Already Taken**

It was another quiet night in Lawndale. The Zon was closed for repairs and most other places just had their early in the week regulars that liked to avoid the crowd of the weekend. Even the independent cinema was quiet and not just because of the silent film festival. The only noises there were came from the only two patrons, Daria and Tom, making snarky comments and dialogue. They were able to do so as the pianist who was suppose to provide the accompanying music had failed to show up.

It was because of this prearranged engagement that Jane found herself in quite a predicament. Trying to find a movie she could enjoy with Brittany Taylor. It had been a little weird at first especially the way that Daria had been so open about what she was doing with the both of them and why. After a while Daria began to invite them out at the same time. At first it had been awkward . It was bound to be with Daria taking both of them on the same date. Then came that evening at that mid price restaurant that often got overlooked because of the brand recognition of Chez Pierre. After Daria's heartfelt speech to them they had kissed her either side of her face. A cheek for both of them and decided to share the most amazing woman in the whole world.

Of course this meant that Jane and Brittany had to find a way to work on their own relationship in order to keep Daria happy. Thus Daria's girlfriends' activity night was born. Sometimes they would paint together, with Jane taking the time and consideration of a future master and Brittany applying the same over exuberant enthusiasm to both her brush strokes and use of colour. Sometimes they went shopping, buying much better clothes for Brittany than some of the monstrosities that Ashely-Amber had foisted upon her step daughter. And then of course there were the comfortable nights were they would rent a movie, pick up a pizza and wait for Daria to return to them. They would talk about everything and anything while watching the latest release of a Hollywood blockbuster (the one type of movie that both Brittany and Jane liked but Daria couldn't stand). Of course sometimes there weren't any such movies. That's when they had arguments about what classic to get.

"Not But I'm a cheerleader," Brittany moaned.

"It's that or one of the Alien movies again," Jane said.

"It's just," Brittany complained. "I am a cheerleader and I at least experimented with other cheerleaders. The very idea that being a cheerleader equals being a straight girl is...stupid."

"Daria's right," Jane said with a smile. "You are cute when you can't come up with a more appropriate word."

"Well at least I'm not afraid of math," Brittany teased back.

"Hey that's not fair," Jane said. "I got a b minus on the last test."

"Well I still think its cute how you still play it up whenever Daria helps us with our homework."

They both blushed as they remembered the rewards Daria gave them when they did well. Who knew that the cynical girl who often shunned human contact could be so intimate.

Eventually they decided on something completely different from their initial choices. After a small argument about where to go watch the movie they were heading towards Brittany's place. The Taylor's well stocked fridge had won the argument. They were just past the Crewe Neck gate, now manned by a no nonsense female security guard, when they were stopped by another person out for an evening stroll.

"Hi Brittany," Skylar said. "I heard you and Kevin broke up on a permanent basis. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Oh gee Skylar," Brittany said as she twirled her hair and played up the bimbo persona. "I don't know, I mean I'm kinda already seeing some one."

"She even has the tattoo to prove it," Jane said with a smirk.

"Really I hadn't heard anything like that," Skylar said. "Listen Brittany I thought maybe we could go out, if nothing happens we would have at least had a nice evening."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"The girls I usual go out with," he said. "Its hard not to feel used when you don't get anything in return you know."

"And what would you want in return?" Jane breathed seductively.

There was an awkward silence that was eventually broken by Skylar's nervous gulp.

"Respect," he stammered. "Nothing like you're thinking. I just want to feel that my date respects me as a person."

"Yeah right," Brittany said in a surprisingly sarcastic tone.

"Well how about you?" Skylar asked Jane. "I know you probably think I'm shallow, hell I probably am, but one date with you surely it'll be good for me. Who knows maybe we'll even like each other?"

"Do you even know my name?"

"It's Jane...right?" Skylar said. "I mean the gossip around school about Brittany hanging out with you and Daria has about four different names for you but Ms. Defoe said that was your name when some one asked and she showed us one of your paintings..."

"You guessed wisely," Jane nodded. "But as for a date, I also have the tattoo to prove I'm already taken as well."

Skylar replied with a heavy sigh.

"Aww don't be sad," Brittany said. "I tell you what Jane and I know a few girls who are currently in the market for a nice guy such as yourself."

"You mean Elsie?" Jane asked. "I don't know, she'd kind of be doing it just to annoy her parents, Skylar would just be being used for a different reason."

"Yes but he'd be the one getting the gifts and being invited places for once," Brittany said.

"Who's Elsie?" he asked. "And not to brag but I am one of the most well off students at Lawndale how can..."

"She's a Sloane young man," Jane said in an accent that would make any wealthy dowager proud.

"Oh," Skylar considered that the Sloane name was prominently featured upon many buildings, in many cities, and would not stoop to public education as their old money was older than the public education system.

Brittany whispered in Jane's ear.

"I don't know Brittany," she said. "You just have to hike you skirt, I have to reveal a bit more to the young gentleman."

"Think of how much Daria will like the story when she gets home," Brittany squeaked and then went a bit more intimate. "Think of the possible rewards."

"Tell you what Skylar," Jane said. "To show you that we are not lying about already being taken we'll show you our tattoo's"

"No spreading it around school about what they are or where they're at," Brittany said. "Otherwise the cheer squad will...well you know how Steve can't finish out the season."

Both girls turned and Brittany hiked her skirt, while Jane dropped her pants. On each girl, on the right cheek of their behinds was a D. Each one looking like it was taken from a lavish manuscript, looking similar until one looked at the intricate details as each reflected the girl it was on. Not that Skylar had much of a chance to take in the details because as soon as he saw them the skirt was back down and the pants back up.

"D," he stammered. "For Daria?"

"Yep."

"That's right!"

"But that's not fair," Skylar said bitterly. "Why does that brain get two girls willing to get tattoo's for her when I can't even get one to..."

"Don't finish that sentence," Jane said coldly.

"Why? why?" Brittany said. "Because she's twice the person you are and I'm just glad I can make her happy and I'm glad Jane makes her happy and..."

"Great," Jane said. "Brittany calm down, we'll get to your place have some of Ashley-Amber's special gummi bear Ice-cream and then Daria will come over and make it better."

Brittany nodded and wiped away some tears.

"As for you," Jane turned to Skylar. "Come up with a proper apology within a week and maybe we'll still introduce you to Elsie. If you don't, well get use to this as the reply from anyone you ask on a date."

It was the traditional one fingered salute. Skylar stared at the two girls as they walked off, his mind too shocked to come up with any words for the situation. After a while his brain finally started to work again.

"Comprise on what movie we see," Skylar said to nothing. "I think that's what I was going to say, I think. I guess I better apologise next time I see them."


End file.
